Megan Reed's computer
Megan Reed's computer is a computer appearing in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It is located in Megan Reed's office in Sarif Industries HQ, and can only be accessed during the game's prologue, before Adam and Megan leave her office. The computer is unlocked so no login details are required. E-mails 'Genetic Marvel' FROM: rebecca_downey@ketherian_labs.mtl.can TO: Megan Reed Hey Megan, I know you had some questions about the files I sent. Sorry about all the graphs earlier, but that sample was nothing short of groundbreaking and I got excited. I don’t suppose you could tell me where you got it? The short answer to the original breakdown I sent is this… yes, the DNA samples are remarkable and we were unbelievably lucky to catch the reason why. We've been working with VersaLife’s new Chaos Model Genomatrix, which is trying to apply fractal mathematics to the study of genetic mutation. In essence, we've been trying to predict the future of human evolution using past mutations stored in the database of our mitochondria (which is passed uninterrupted from ancestral Eve through our mothers; it gives us an accurate and universal roadmap for our common past). The thing is… the sample you sent fits one of our evolutionary models of the future. We’re talking about someone who is ahead of the genetic curve by one step, maybe two. Do you know what this could mean for medicine alone? You have a living, breathing Nobel Prize on your hands! The thing is… I can’t tell you if this is a natural leap in evolution, or something done to the mother while the baby was in vitro. But I do know that this person’s mother had no-such mutations… the mitochondria don’t lie. Rebecca 'RE: The dog' FROM: Diane Gonzalez TO: Megan Reed meg- you’re only going for 3 days, right? so it shouldn’t be a problem. just drop the keys off before you leave. Megan Reed (mreed@SI.corp.det) wrote: >Diane, >I’m really in a bind. Doggie Daycare’s >full and I can’t find anyone to take care of >Kubrick! Can you do it? Adam’s always been >my back-up – technically Kubrick IS his >dog, too – but obviously not this time. Say >yes. Please? He’s a REALLY sweet dog. 'RE: Washington' FROM: David Sarif TO: Megan Reed I told you, Megan. Those kinds of questions fall under a slew of legal protections. Proprietary information, patient confidentiality – you name it. Denzel and his legal team are going to be right there next to you, waiting to jump all over their asses the second they ask. Just STICK TO THE SCIENCE. You’ll be fine. Megan Reed (mreed@SI.corp.det) wrote: >David, I’m scared. What if they ask me where I >got the first sample? What if they ask about >Patient X? I don’t know how to answer that! 'Call Me' FROM: cassandra_reed@norcalcancercentre.sf TO: Megan Reed Megan, honey. Why aren’t you picking up your phone? I’ve tried you at your house and at your office. I’ve probably left a million messages with that receptionist there. Cindy, is it? I'm really starting to get worried, hon. At least when you and Adam were together I knew he’d make sure you eat every once in a while. I don’t suppose you’ve found some nice new man to keep you company? Or are you still just burying yourself in work? Like mother like daughter, I guess. Seriously. Call me at the lab. I want to know you’ve okay. -Mom ru:Е-мэйлы пролога Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers